


Fight or Flight

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters (cartoon and light nod to the comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine is torn between moving to San Diego with Roger or staying in New York.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz/Roger Baugh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Fight or Flight

Janine had been dating Roger for the last several months. Their relationship had become quite serious. She felt guilty at first; she had been in love with Egon ever since she started working for the Ghostbusters. But after years of flirting and chasing after him with nothing to show for it, she had finally given up. 

Professor Roger Baugh had given Janine what she always wanted from Egon. So, here she was, standing in line at the airport, waiting for her turn to board. Roger had accepted a teaching opportunity at a university in San Diego. He had already flown out ahead of Janine for the tour. At the time of his news, Janine was in the middle of invoices and reports. So, he had left with Janine agreeing to meet him there by the weekend. He was excited to show her where they’d be living; at least, until she found a job and they could live together. 

The guys were still in a state of shock, but they also understood that Janine needed to do this. Everyone but Egon. 

“You need to tell her how you feel,” Ray urged him.

“It’s too late,” Egon said sadly, shaking his head. 

“Not if you catch her before she gets on that plane,” Peter said, winking.

Winston tossed Egon the keys to Ecto-1, smiling. “Turn on the sirens. You’ll get there faster.”

Egon ran downstairs and in a matter of seconds, Ecto-1 was squealing her tires as she left the firehouse, sirens blaring. He made it to the airport in record time. 

The security guard at the entrance of the terminal gestured for him to leave the vehicle there. “I’ll watch it for ya!” 

“Thank you!” Egon shouted back, running full speed inside. His eyes scanned the signs until he found the one he was looking for. “JANINE!” he screamed as he ran towards the gate. 

The attendant had just checked Janine’s pass and was handing it back to her. Janine took it and turned, looking straight at Egon as he skidded to a stop in front of her. 

“Janine! Please, don’t go! Don’t do this!” 

She sighed deeply, her eyes narrowing. “I’m not gonna do this now Egon! I’ll be back on Monday. I’m going to check out apartments with Roger. I’ve given my two weeks notice. I’ve made up my mind.”

“But Janine, please! I ….. I love you!”

“You don’t get to play jealous boyfriend anymore! Don’t decide you love me when it’s convenient! You’ve had your chance. I’ve gotta do what’s best for me - personally and professionally. Roger loves me and isn’t afraid to show it. He can also give me the life I need; one with love and respect. Try to understand this, Egon. I will always have a special place in my heart for you. But I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry. Goodbye.” She turned and headed towards the boarding area for her flight. 

Egon stood there for a moment, watching the love of his life walk out of his life. “She’ll be back Monday,” he thought to himself. “After that, I’ll have two weeks to change her mind.” As he walked back to Ecto, he finally allowed the tears to fall.

*****************  
Egon had told the others what happened when he returned to the firehouse. Ray was an emotional wreck; Janine has been a part of their team from the beginning. He thought she’d always be there. He was a bit overwhelmed so he made his way to the bunk room to turn in early. 

Winston and Peter stayed with Egon in the kitchen over mugs of hot cocoa. 

“You’re right, Spengs. She’ll be back on Monday; then her two weeks notice officially starts,” Peter said.

“What are you planning to do? Two weeks isn’t much time to work with,” Winston asked.

Egon looked almost panicked. “I’m not sure. All I do know is that I must convince her that my feelings are genuine. It’s not enough that I’ve admitted my feelings to her. I must show her.”

“What are you gonna do? Propose?!” Peter asked. When Egon didn’t respond, he repeated, “SPENGS?!”

“No. That would only confuse her even more. No, if I can get her to agree to go out with me, perhaps I can show her how I feel. I can also do things here; flowers, gifts. All the things I should have done a long time ago.”

Peter and Winston smiled. 

“Well buddy, better late than never!” Peter said light heartedly. 

“Deep down, I think there’s still something there,” Winston added. “It’s your job to make her see it. And to see that you can make her happier than that stuffy old English professor ever could!”

Egon just gave a weak smile as he mentally processed his thoughts and ideas. 

*******************  
It’s Monday morning. Janine is on her way to the firehouse. She hadn’t slept well all weekend. First, the jet lag was exhausting. Then there was Roger’s endless enthusiasm about the apartment he and Janine looked at. And of course, she dreaded giving Peter her official two week notice. She had cried every night since Friday, when Egon pleaded with her at the airport. Janine knew she was in love with him, and agreeing to move with Roger wasn’t the right thing to do. But she’s not getting any younger, and this is her chance for a life - marriage, children. But would a life without Egon in it be worth it? 

She dried her tears as she parked outside the firehouse. One more check in her mirror: she quickly added more makeup to cover the tear tracks and added lipstick. She hoped that would be enough to keep the guys from noticing the dark circles underneath her eyes. 

As she walked inside, she noticed Ecto-1 was gone; apparently, the guys had gone out on an early morning call. “Good!” she thought to herself. “I have time to get myself together!”

An hour later, Janine heard the sound of Ecto’s engine getting closer. She put on a strong face as they pulled in. The guys were all smiles as they exited the vehicle, even Egon. 

“Hey Red! How was your trip?” Peter asked, smiling to hide his anxiety.

She returned a warm smile. “Hi, Dr. V! You guys are getting started early!”

“Yeaaahhhhh,” he drawled. “Too early. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna grab a shower, then a nap!”

She giggled. “We’ll see ya around lunch time then!”

Peter laughed as he walked upstairs. 

Winston and Ray were setting the packs up to charge while Egon took the traps down to the containment unit. 

“So, are you still gonna leave us?” Winston asked. 

Ray had quietly gone upstairs.

“I’m sorry I’m putting you guys through this,” Janine replied sadly. “Ray hasn’t looked me straight in the eye since I told you guys.”

“Yeah, he’s taking it hard. You’ve become a part of the team; it’s hard for him to let that go. But you need to do what’s best for you. No hard feelings.”

“I just wish it was gonna be easier.” Janine couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. 

Winston stepped over, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. “Just remember one thing: do what you feel is right in your heart.” He gave her shoulder a little squeeze before going upstairs.

Janine had dried her tears and had her compact out reapplying her makeup when Egon returned from the containment unit. 

He stopped in front of her desk. “Good morning, Janine.”

She shyly looked up as she put away her compact. “Morning,” she said softly.

“Did you have a good trip?” He showed her a genuine smile.

“I can’t talk about this with you, Egon.”

“It’s ok. I just want you to be happy; that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” He then walked upstairs to his lab. 

Janine sighed. “This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought,” she thought to herself. 

The morning passed quietly; the guys were resting up since they had gotten up so early on the call. After Janine had left for lunch, Egon made his way down from the lab. He placed a card on her desk, then went out to take care of a few errands. 

When Janine returned an hour later, she smiled when she saw the card. She opened it and almost burst into another round of tears. The card had a picture of a beautiful red rose on the front; inside it read “Don’t forget to take care of yourself.” Then a handwritten note said, “Please accompany me to the opening exhibit of the Egyptian art tonight, -Egon.” Included was a ticket.

“Oh Egon,” she whispered.

Another hour passed before Egon returned to the firehouse. Janine gave him a warm smile as he approached her desk. “Thank you for the ticket, but I can’t.”

“Please, Janine. Just go with me tonight.”

“I’m not available for a date!”

“Don’t think of it as a date; it’s only two weeks before you leave. This exhibit is here for this week only. I know how much you love Egyptian art and history. Consider this a going away gift.”

She bit her bottom lip, considering what he had just said. After a moment, she smiled. “Ok. But this isn’t a date!”

“Of course,” Egon said with a smile. “We can leave right after work this evening. It begins at 6:00pm.”

Janine nodded in agreement, trying to ignore the flutter her heart was experiencing.

*******************  
Janine was like a kid in a candy store. Egon was incredibly happy that she was enjoying the exhibit. She oohed and ahhed at the different statues; he thought she was going to literally explode when they saw a sarcophagus. 

“Oh my gosh! Look at this!” she said, walking quickly up beside it. She leaned in to take a closer look at the intricate details on the outside of it. 

“That’s quite some craftsmanship!” Egon replied. 

They continued looking at the rest of the items on display. Egon checked his watch; it was 7:15pm. “We have time to get something for dinner? We didn’t have time after work.”

Janine hesitated and visibly tensed up.

“It’s just something quick; nothing extravagant,” Egon reminded her.

“Ok, I guess that’ll be good. I am hungry.”

They walked to a sub shop nearby and sat down at one of the tables inside. Egon discussed the exhibit with Janine; she was still very excited. 

As they finished their meal and caught a cab back to the firehouse, Janine looked at Egon. “Thank you for this; I had a really good time.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it; I did, too.”

Back at the firehouse, Egon walked Janine to her car. He gave her a tight hug before assisting her into the car. Janine hadn’t let go quickly, lingering like she used to whenever he had hugged her. Egon couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” she said happily. 

Egon just waved as her vehicle drove out of sight. When he reached the kitchen, the others were anxiously waiting to hear how it went. 

“So?” Peter asked impatiently.

“She’ll see us in the morning,” Egon replied.

“But did you convince her to stay?” Ray asked worriedly. 

“I’m moving slowly, Raymond,” Egon replied calmly. “I have two weeks.” He looked at Peter. “By the way, has she turned in her official resignation? It was due today.”

Peter smiled smugly. “Nope, not yet. And I ain’t reminding her!”

“If it was that important, she would’ve done it already,” Winston pointed out. 

“Exactly,” Egon replied. “Excuse me, I have to start initiating Phase Two.” He then left, heading to the lab.

The others exchanged smiles, each hoping whatever Egon had planned would be enough to change Janine’s mind. 

****************  
Janine found it difficult to sleep that night. She had such a wonderful time with Egon. It surprised her at how friendly he had been. After his admission at the airport, she had expected things between them to be awkward. But things had actually been quite civil; better than before actually. He had kept a comfortable distance yet still close enough for her to feel like it wasn’t a date. The whole evening had felt more like a fun time with a friend. 

A friend. 

The tears came before she could stop them. Was that all Egon was ever going to be? A friend? “Forget him, Melnitz!” she scolded herself. “Wake up from this dream! Roger is gonna give me what Egon can’t!” 

She got ready for bed. As she finished removing her makeup, she looked at herself in the mirror. “But you don’t love Roger,” she told herself. “Not enough to uproot yourself from your home, family, friends ….. and Egon.”

She cried herself to sleep. 

****************  
The next two days passed and nothing unusual happened. Egon was cordial to Janine but didn’t go out of his way to say anything to her. 

Peter walked into the lab to have a private word with his best friend. “What the HELL are you DOING?!”

Egon turned from his white board and gave Peter an annoyed look. “What do you want?”

“Why are you hiding in HERE when you need to be down THERE, convincing Janine to stay here!” He gestured towards the garage area. 

Egon looked at Peter calmly. “I’m carefully distancing myself.”

“Like you’ve been doing for the past six YEARS?!” Peter crossed his arms in anger.

“No! Trust me, I have it under control. If I bombard her daily, it will only result in resentment.” Egon checked his watch. “Give it thirty minutes; you’ll see.” He then resumed his work, turning his back towards Peter.

Seeing that this conversation was over, Peter reluctantly left the lab and returned to his desk. 

Thirty minutes later, Peter heard footsteps coming in. “Janine Melnitz?” Peter stood and peeked around the filing cabinets. 

“YES!” she squealed. She accepted the beautiful flower arrangement and thanked the delivery guy. 

Peter casually made his way to her desk. “Wow!” he said after letting out a slow whistle. 

Janine was making a space open on top of the filing cabinet while Peter slipped the card out. “Aren’t they just GORGEOUS?!”

The vase was short and round with a collection of light purple lilies and white roses. Sprigs of baby’s breath and lavender and white blossoms surrounded the flowers. 

Peter read the card silently: “Our friendship is much like this bouquet: we belong together - Love, Egon.”

Peter returned the card to the holder stuck in the vase. “Yeah, they sure are!”

Janine turned back around and took out the card. Her smile faded as she read it. She flung the card on her desk, walking quickly up to the lab. She slammed the door closed behind her. 

Egon jumped and turned around to see an enraged Janine stomping towards him. 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY NOW?!” she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

“I assume you received the flowers?” He asked dryly. 

“I’ve worked here for six years. During that time, I flirted with you, used a ghost genie to make you love me, you rescued me from being kidnapped. And none of these times did you ever show much interest in me. Now, out of the blue, you stop me at the airport and declare you love me. Then you take me to an art exhibit. Then nothing for two days. And now, you send me an outrageously beautiful flower bouquet with a card that says we belong together! All of this AFTER I tell you guys I’m quitting and moving away with another GUY - my BOYFRIEND!”

Egon remained eerily calm. He simply smiled and replied: “I am aware that I’ve wasted much of our time together trying to convince myself that I didn’t need love in my life. That all I needed was my work and my experiments. Then, when you started dating Professor Baugh, I suddenly felt like I had just lost the best part of my life. When you announced you were moving to San Diego, I knew I had to do something to keep you here. Please don’t leave us, Janine; don’t leave me.” 

Janine saw the tears in his eyes, heard the pain in his voice. She calmed down and looked at the floor, her hands trembling. 

Egon slowly walked up to her, taking her hands in his. “Janine, I know my timing is beyond lousy, and I truly apologize that I didn’t admit my feelings earlier. I also apologize that I’m trying to ruin your relation.”

She looked up at him, smiling a bit mischievously. “Are you?”

Egon returned his trademark mad scientist leer. “No, not really.”

Janine giggled. “Yeah, well. It’s not that easy. I can’t just call Roger and say ‘Gee, I’ve changed my mind.’”

“Why not? You haven’t even turned in your notice to Peter, have you?”

Janine’s smile faded. “No, I …. haven’t had time to type it.”

Egon stepped in closer, cupping one hand on the side of her face. “Maybe you haven’t made time?” he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was a long, deep, sensual kiss.

Janine closed her eyes, letting herself give in to the passion she still felt. 

As he broke away, his eyes were dark with desire and slight fear. Hers reflected the same. 

“Egon, I …. I …..”

“I love you, Janine.”

She bit her bottom lip. After a few moments, she smiled. “Thank you for the flowers. I need to get back to work.” She left the lab quickly.

Egon smiled, hoping that he had gotten through to her.

****************  
It was finally time for Janine to go home. The afternoon had been quiet. Egon had stayed in the lab; the others had been doing things to keep themselves occupied. Janine told Peter, Ray and Winston goodbye at 5:30, but didn’t tell Egon. 

“Do you think she’s staying?” Ray asked.

“I don’t know. What happened when she went to the lab?” Peter asked.

Winston and Ray exchanged blank expressions. Peter went to the lab. Egon told him what had happened. 

“Wow! Sounds like you definitely got to her!” Peter said.

“I hope it was enough.”

******************  
Janine finally got home. She had stopped to get Chinese takeout. She changed clothes and had just gotten seated when the phone rang. 

“Damnit!” She picked you the phone. “Hello?” she answered wearily.

“Hey Sweet Muffin!” 

“Oh! Umm …. hey Roger!”

“You ok? You sound down.”

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Long day, ya know?”

“Well, hopefully hearing my voice will help!”

Janine rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve gotta give our definite answer on that apartment we looked at. Have you made up your mind?” 

Janine’s mind suddenly replayed the kiss she had shared with Egon earlier that day. Her toes curled at the thought. She could still smell his aftershave mixed with the faint smoke smell from his soldering. 

“Janine? Hon? Are you there?”

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Huh? Oh, sorry. Ummm …. Roger, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean? You seemed to LOVE that place this past weekend!”

“Look, you’ve caught me after a long day. I’m mentally exhausted. Can we talk about this later?”

“Sure but I’ve got to give an answer by Friday. It’s now Wednesday.”

“Yeah, I know. Just …. just not now, alright?”

“Has something happened? You haven’t changed your mind have you?”

“Just …. later, Roger.” Her voice was sounding more and more annoyed by the second. 

“Ok. Have a good night. I love you,” Roger said sweetly. 

“Yeah, you too,” Janine replied as she hung up. She leaned back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. She put up her dinner; suddenly, she wasn’t hungry.

********************  
Friday afternoon arrived. Egon and Janine had exchanged smiles and giggles for the past two days, but otherwise, nothing had changed. 

The others were hopeful, especially since she still hadn’t turned in her official notice. 

Just then, the front door of the firehouse opened. Ray and Winston looked up from their work on Ecto-1 as Roger passed by them. He looked quite annoyed. 

Janine looked up from her desk. “Roger! Hi! I’m working a little late tonight! I didn’t know you were coming in this weekend!”

“Yes, well, I still haven’t completely moved to San Diego yet.” His voice had a distinct tinge of anger. 

“What’s wrong? You sound upset?”

Suddenly, his face contorted in frustration and rage. “UPSET?! You’re DAMN RIGHT I’m UPSET! We lost that apartment! The one you said was so cute? You never gave me a definite answer and now, it’s GONE!”

Janine stood abruptly. “Look, lose the damn attitude right now, Roger!”

“What’s going on, Janine?! Have you changed your mind about moving?”

Peter had casually walked around to Janine’s desk. He didn’t say anything, but there was no doubt he was making his male presence known. 

Roger saw it and quickly calmed down. Winston and Ray had also moved in a little closer. 

Janine walked around to the front of her desk, grabbing Roger by the arm. “Let’s talk upstairs,” she said, pulling him along.

“We’re down here if you need anything!” Peter called behind her. 

She flashed him a smile and nodded. 

They made it to the rec room. “Ok, now tell me what’s going on!” Roger demanded. 

Janine sighed. “I’m sorry about the apartment.”

“Really? Are you?!”

“What’s your freaking problem?!” she asked, her hands on her hips.

“What’s MY problem? What’s YOUR’S?!”

Janine knew it was time to lay it all out. “Look, I’ve been thinking a lot this week about everything. I don’t think I can do it.”

“Can’t do what? The move or us?”

Janine looked sadly in Roger’s eyes. “Both.”

Roger held his temper and took a deep breath. He walked up to Janine, taking her hands in his. “I’m sorry, Sweet Muffin. I just thought things between us had been going so well?”

She pulled her hands away, stepping back a bit. “Roger, I have to be honest: I’ve been going along with this whole moving thing because I thought it was the best thing to do. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I can’t move. My family is here, my friends are here, my job is here.”

His anger returned. “It’s the scientist, isn’t it? Dr. Spengler?”

“No, it has nothing to do with him. It’s just … I’ve been with this business from the start. I can’t just abandon them. And my dad isn’t in the best of health these days. I don’t wanna be three thousand miles away if something should happen.”

“You can find a job out there.”

“It’s not the same, Roger.”

“Why not? You can find secretarial jobs anywhere!”

Janine’s anger returned. “Oh so that’s it?! I’m JUST a SECRETARY?!”

“You know what I mean.”

“You don’t understand.”

“What is there that I don’t understand?!” his voice rising in anger. 

“I DON’T LOVE YOU!” she screamed before she even realized it. 

Roger stepped back, looking like he had been punched in the gut.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t love you. Not enough to do all this.”

“So, that’s it then? We’re over?” his voice calm.

“I’m sorry ….. but yes. I never meant to hurt you, I swear.” Janine’s voice softening.

“I see. Well, at least this happened before I finished moving.” Roger took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He looked at Janine. “Good luck with … everything.” He then quietly left. 

Peter, Winston and Ray watched as Roger left the firehouse. Egon had heard the commotion and had joined the others in the garage area. 

Roger stopped in front of Egon, giving him a determined look. “Take care of her; she’s a special woman.” Then he walked out of the door. 

The guys were all smiles. Then they realized Janine was upstairs alone. 

“We’d better make sure she’s ok!” Peter said.

They ran upstairs, finding Janine sitting at the kitchen table, one of Peter’s whiskey bottles in her hand. 

“Hey Dr. V. Sorry about the liquor; take it outta my paycheck,” she said, turning the bottle up. 

Peter walked over, gently taking the bottle from her. “Let’s get you some water.”

Egon sat down next to her, Winston and Ray sitting down across the table. Peter set down the glass of water in front of Janine, then sat on the other side of her. 

“It’s over,” she said, her voice cracking. “I couldn’t do it; I couldn’t leave you guys.” She looked at Egon. “I couldn’t leave you.” She broke down into heavy sobs. 

Egon rubbed her back as she laid her head on her arms folded on the table. 

“Just breathe, deep and slow,” Peter said softly.

She soon quieted down, still resting her head on her arms. 

“We’re really glad you’ve decided to stay!” Ray said happily. 

“Yeah, just let us know if you need anything,” Winston offered.

She slowly sat up, wiping her eyes. “Thanks. I just need to go out and get drunk.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Egon said. He helped her stand. “I’ll take you out to dinner.”

Janine smiled and walked with Egon, headed downstairs. 

The others smiled. 

“Twenty bucks they get laid,” Peter said.

“You can’t put a price on true love!” Ray argued. 

“Exactly, come on man. Let’s order some pizzas,” Winston suggested. 

***********************  
Egon suggested that they go to a nice little bistro a few blocks from the firehouse. The weather was nice so they had decided to walk. 

“I’m sorry about Professor Baugh,” Egon said, a genuine expression on his face. 

“It’s ok. I had been fooling myself all along. I shouldn’t have strung him on like that.”

“But you didn’t. I believe you acted in complete sincerity.”

“Well, it’s done now. Time to move on.”

“When you say move on, you’re not actually moving, are you?” Egon asked. 

They stopped walking, looking at each other in the eyes. 

“No, I’m not leaving New York, the business or you,” Janine replied. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Good.” Egon visibly relaxed. 

“That kiss in the lab the other day - some pretty powerful stuff!” Janine smiled mischievously.

“Oh, was it now?” Egon replied, his grin reappearing, arching an eyebrow.

“Um-hmm.”

Egon stepped closer, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered to whisper in her ear: “why don’t we get dinner to go?” He then nibbled her earlobe. 

“Forget dinner! I’m ready for dessert!” Janine replied, grabbing his hand and hailing a cab. 

**********************  
Three hours later, Janine awoke, her head lying on Egon’s shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her. The sheet was pulled up just above their waists. Janine smiled as she laid there, reminiscing about the glorious lovemaking they had together. 

Egon stirred, looking down at her. Everything was a bit blurry without his glasses but Janine was close enough that he didn’t need them. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied. 

“Any regrets about not going to San Diego?”

“Not one,” she said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

“We’ve got lots of time to make up for,” Egon said.

Janine sat up and leaned across his chest. “Well, I guess we’d better get started.” She purred.


End file.
